


Natural Habitat

by Tasyfa



Series: Atomic Pageantry [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Imaginary narration by Sir David Attenborough, do not copy to other sites, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Imaginary voice-over narration by Sir David Attenborough.Here we see the Jesse Manes, a creepy bastard in his natural habitat.





	Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week on Tumblr, for the fic prompt:
> 
> FREE DAY: Make something RNM related you’ve always wanted to make. BE BOLD, BE WEIRD. 
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> The summary / first paragraph is something I jotted down back in February, when rewatching the first five episodes during the week gap before ep six, because the way Jesse moves put me in mind of the way a predator moves in a nature documentary. I never did anything with it, because it's a strange, strange piece, lol, but it made for a great double drabble for the anything goes day!
> 
> My eternal gratitude and love to Amanda for providing the stunning gifs of the exact scene I needed.  
> ~ Tas
> 
> * * * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> Illustrations courtesy of @bisexualalienblast on Tumblr.

Here we see the Jesse Manes, a creepy bastard in his natural habitat. 

The Jesse Manes is a medium-sized predator, with the close-cropped hair and mottled camouflaged appearance typical of his species. 

His predatory nature is demonstrated in this set of graphics. We can see the Jesse Manes is relatively relaxed to begin with, cautiously socialising with a member of an adjacent species which is often friendly with the Jesse Manes, the Valenti. They seem to be mildly antagonistic but both animals are invested in maintaining the uneasy peace. 

The Valenti is facing away when he clarifies the timing of his interaction with the Jesse Manes's prey, so the Valenti misses what we see here, as the Jesse Manes comes to full attention, no longer smiling as he understands that his preferred prey has been in the vicinity very recently and there's a good chance it has remained in the area. 

The Jesse Manes ensures he warns off the Valenti, making it clear he will not tolerate any interference in his hunt. We can see the Valenti is not happy about this arrangement but he does agree, and the Jesse Manes allows him to depart, unharmed. 

Now to the hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~ Tas


End file.
